Hero Factory: Tribes
Back at Hero Factory, they recieved a message about two tribes of villain reeking havoc across the galaxy and other planets. Furno, Breez and Surge have encounter the first tribe and lost the battle, Evo, Nex and Rocka lost the battle to the second tribe. Now, with their new upgrade 5.0., they must this rivalry before all worlds are destoryed. Their 5.0. is based on the 4.0. with alittle of 3.0. or 4.0. The two tribes are beast and amazons that more dagerous than the other villains Characters Heroes *'William Furno '(voiced by Eric Christian Olsen): William is very loyal to his teammates and, when he was a rookie, fought hard to earn Stormer's respect. He face the Feral Tribe and lost, his 5.0. upgrade is a Ape with Gorllia fists and magma feet. He still retain his 1.0. mask and get a jet pack, now serve as leader of his team. *'Mark Surge '(voiced by voiced by Bryton James): Competitive and clumsy, Mark has a hot-tempered personality.He face the Feral Tribe and lost, his 5.0. upgrade is a Electric Eel with fin blades and tail zapper. He does mention that he is not used water. *'Nathan Evo '(voiced by Tom Kenny.): Calm and collected, Evo drops into a meditative state between battles. He serves as a tech and medic, constructing and repairing weaponry and keeping his comrades healthy while out in the field. He face the Feral Tribe and lost, his 5.0. upgrade is a Cheetah with a feline helmet and wheeled feet for speed. *'Rookies': They were 4.0. members until they get the upgrade and join Alpha Team, excited to proved themselves as Heroes. **'Ana Shooter' (voiced by Cree Summer): A young member that encounter the Feral and gets her 5.0. upgrade. She is clever, quick-thinker and competitved, serving as the sharp-shooter and consider the gunslinger of the West. Her 5.0. upgrade is a lime/sky blue armor with hydro blaster that cut through steel and stun Aqua Gun, her partner in Surge and they been rivals since during the Break Out series. ** Riley Ripple '(voiced by Jessie Flower ): She is fiercely independent, sarcastic, direct, frank, and confrontational, top marial art fighter with power to break any terrain and gets attack by the Amazons. In her 5.0. ugrade, with her Multi-Claws and Tunnel helmet. She can in any terrains and control Earth-like materials and has crush on Rocka. **'Baily Bee (voiced by Tara Strong): Friendely and free-sprited, she sent to the Jungle Planet and gets attack by the Amazons. Her 5.0. ugrade is Humming Bird wings and helmet, at home flying in the jungles and sky. **'Jake Echoes': A music-lover and kind Hero with strong friendship with Ropes, he was with Stormer and gets attack by the Ferals. His 5.0. upgrade is a teal/navy blue Monkey with a tail and Sonic Palm blaster, he wants avenged Stormer from his attacker and works with Ropes. **'Linda Ropes' (voiced by Tara Strong): Witty, nice and a little trickster, later being friends with Echoes for a long time and gets attack by the Amazons. Her 5.0. upgrade is a white/orange armor with Grapple Claw hook and Bowshooter, with skills of out smarting her foes and cuff'em. *'Heroes injured by the Tribes': They will take part of the battle and are no condition to fight, they healing up repairs. **'Injured by Feral Tribe' ***'Julius Nex' ***'Daniel Rocka' ***'Preston Stormer' **'Injured by Amazons Tribe' ***'Dunkan Bulk' ***'Jimi Stringer' ***'Natalie Breez' Villains *Ferals Tribe *Amazons